


Writing Request Stream July 22 2017

by LadyAnatares



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Bara Sans, Clinical Gaster, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Gen, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Other, POV Female Character, Room Service, more tags to come, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: The collection of drabbles from the stream on July 22nd 2017!





	1. Ninja Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the stream chat (paraphrased):
> 
> Buy one night, get one ninja free – TimeCloneMike  
> How do I know I don’t already have ten ninja and they’re just good at hiding? - MarinaRosette  
> This is why you keep your receipts – TimeCloneMike
> 
> ... So I had to write it. I _had_ to. XD

“… ‘One ninja free’?”

John looked over his receipt as he went to turn off the light on the nightstand beside him. The hotel room had come rather cheap, but this odd footnote at the bottom suddenly has him perplexed. He stretches out on the bed and retrieves his glasses from their resting place on the cheap plastic alarm clock, putting them on single-handed as he double-checks his reading of the receipt.

“… Huh. Wonder what that means.”

Shrugging it off, he turns out the light and removes his glasses once again, setting them aside on the night table with the confusing slip of paper.

* * *

 

After getting out of the shower, John stumbles around for a minute or two with his glasses fogged up. He reaches for the change of clothes he’d left out messily on the bed, only to find that they’re not there.

Lifting his glasses up, he squints as he re-examines his hotel room.

His bag is no longer opened on the opposite bed like he left it. It’s… Packed? And his deodorant has disappeared from the nightstand, presumably having been stored away in the now closed suitcase.

“… What?”

… Maybe he packed them up while he was waking up. That seems like the sort of thing he’d do. Tired John is sometimes a bit anal-retentive.

Opening the suitcase and retrieving his clothes, he dresses himself before returning to the bathroom. Reaching for his toothbrush and toothpaste to pack them up, he reaches for the bare counter.

“Those are gone too?” he mumbles to himself.

“Checkout is at eleven, correct?”

Wheeling around in place, he fails to find the owner of the mysterious voice. It was feminine, and sounded like it was right behind him. He’s never heard a voice like that before in his life.

… But he saw no one in the mirror. Who was it then?

“… Am I going crazy?” he has to ask himself.

“No.”

That time it came from above him. He glances sharply upward to find nothing. Whipping his head around, he just barely notices something black and moving quickly darting out of the bathroom ahead of him. Running out, he peers around the corner to spot someone halfway out of his hotel room window.

“Aw, damnit,” the black clad woman curses, hooking her leg back into the room and landing on all fours like a cat.

“What- _Who_ the hell _are_ you!?” John demands.

She straightens with a graceful yet defensive posture, folding her arms loosely in front of her as she looks him up and down. Her figure is clearly feminine, but covered head to two in tight black fabric wrapped carefully around her entire form. There seems to be an armoured torso piece, black leather crossbars with small metal studs securing them to the front of her uniform. Even her face is concealed with a black scarf and mask, only her brown eyes visible.

“I’m your ninja,” she declares simply.

“Ninja?” he snorts. “You mean like, stealthy warriors from Japanese shows or something?”

“The same,” she replies evenly.

What the hell, he thinks. He’s just not believing this. Holding his head as if in pain, he opens his eyes to find out that she’s somehow moved much closer to him with the exact same stance. John lurches backwards, but the- ‘His’- ninja is quick to grasp the front of his shirt and pull him upright once again.

“Who the hell!? Why is there a literal goddamn ninja in my hotel room?” he barks, now completely alarmed by her speed and reflexes.

“Did you read your receipt?” she demands.

“Did I- _What??_ ”

“Ninja service is included with the room. I am your ninja. My name is Allison. I swore a blood oath to protect you for the rest of my life,” she barks abruptly. “Checkout is at eleven. Don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us on [Picarto!](Bad%20touch%20Gaster%20%E2%80%93%20ShrinkingCoyote) We're still going and I plan to keep going most of the day if I can!


	2. Frisky Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for ScreamingGreyUnicorn and features Bara MobFell Sans hitting on a female Frisk who's of age but being a little tsun-tsun about it. I love me some Frans and this was a fun one to think out!

“ ** _damn_ girl,** ” a rough voice breathes behind her, hot air hitting the back of her neck like El Niño. “ **that dress hugs your curves in all the _best_ ways, but i bet it’d look even _better_ on my bedroom floor.** ”

“I’ve heard that one before,” Frisk sighs, turning on her stool to confront the latest gent to trouble her at this here speakeasy, expecting to meet him eye to eye. But then she has to look up.

It’s clear that this isn’t no ordinary gent. As a matter of fact, it’s a skeleton monster. A very big skeleton monster, perhaps about eight feet or so tall and wider than any doorframe she’s ever seen. His glowing gaze and shark-toothed smile bears down on her comparably tinier form like he’s at the market and just found his favourite cut of meat on discount. He’s clad in a work shirt with suspenders and slacks, and she wonders at the size of them or how he even finds garments that fit. He reaches down with one massive hard hand to grip her shoulder, but she swats him away with a look of disgust on her face.

“ **nice to meet’cha dollface,** ” he grins.

“I’d say likewise, but my momma taught me that it ain’t polite to lie,” she retorts.

“ **you got a name?** ”

She hums as she looks over at her partway empty drink. “You got a drink for me?” Frisk bargains.

He chuckles. “ **comin’ right up.** ”

The menacing monster makes his way over to the bar counter, the crowd parting ways to let his massive body through. Frisk grips her purse in her lap, deliberating over whether the bathroom window is small enough for her or not. She’s rather slight in figure, perhaps she’ll make it through.

Instead of running, however, she finds herself staying put.

A man that could quite feasibly snap her in half leaves her… _Intrigued_. There’s just something kind of appealing about that.

He returns with a drink a moment later, nestling on the stool alongside her and nearly bumping her off to the floor. Frisk shuffles to the far side of her perch, reaching for the offered drink but he pulls it back and she nearly falls face-first into his lap.

“ ** _easy_ there, sugar. i ain’t even know yer name yet,** ” he chuckles.

“Oh, come off it,” she scoffs, reaching for the drink. But the skeleton still denies her.

“ ** _name?_** ” he reminds her.

“… Frisk,” she sighs.

“ **cute name. so how many drinks does it take ‘fore ya get _frisky?_** ” he grins.

“ _Ugh_.” She rolls her eyes and looks away from the massive man beside her.

He sets the drink down on the counter with a thud, and she turns to snatch it away for a sip. But halfway through the motion his hand is dwarfing her entire back, warm with magic and red eyes glowing down at her with a frankly _starving_ expression.

“ **don’t act like ya ain’t interested, dollface,** ” he croons.

“I’m, I’m _not!_ “ she blushes.

“ **come with me tonight and i can guarantee it’ll be a magical experience,** ” he promises lowly.

Then as if to emphasize the point, he manifests something red and glowing from his mouth, licking his hard ivory lips with it. Is that a _tongue?_

… Maybe it _would_ be a magical experience, she considers, brewing a scheme of her own.

Standing from her seat she huffs at him, feigning all kinds of irritation. Then she grips one of his suspenders in a hand.

“You want to bed me, huh?” she challenges.

“ **heh. _depends_ ,**” he smirks. “ **i’m a pretty big guy, ya know. think ya can handle it?** ”

“Only one way to find out,” she smirks.


	3. Inappropriate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bad Touch Gaster piece picking right up from the end of chapter 72 of Not Your Doll - Underfell Edition. This was going to be kinkier or dirtier I'm sure, but I wasn't 100% comfortable with Fellster groping poor tired drunk Reads, so I made it way more SFW and more like a typical checkup with your family doctor rather than a kinkfest XD But, _maybe_ , Reader's a little shy about it after the fact for some reason XD
> 
> For ShrinkingCoyote :)

“Why’d you take your tie off?” you have to ask, still pretty drunk from the several bottles of wine you’ve helped him consume tonight.

“ **I thought it best to keep it out of the way, my dear,** ” he assures you.

And true to his word, apart from unbuttoning his dress shirt for his own comfort, he removes nothing else but the tie.

“ **Will you stand for a moment?** ”

You take his offered hands and clumsily get to your feet. He guides you over into his bathroom, and you gawk at how big it is on the inside. Since when does he get a super nice bathroom all to himself in this apartment? It’s just not fair.

“ **Here we are. Please stand on the scale, just there,** ” he instructs you carefully.

You turn and gawk at him, sobering up almost instantly. “ _Seriously?_ ” He wants to know how much you _weigh??_

“ **It is an essential measurement for the rest of the tests I have for tonight,** ” he explains.

“… Alright,” you sigh.

Stepping on to the scale, he moves some weights around until he has it balanced with yours. This is starting to feel just like a typical checkup at the doctor’s office.

“ **Thank you very much, _____,** ” he praises you. “ **May we now return to the bedroom?** ”

He takes your hands once more and gently leads you to sit on the edge of the bed. Once you are seated he begins taking out all of these random tools from his nightstand – A stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff, even that thing that doctors stick in your ears with a light on it to look inside. Where does he get all of these things?

You know he’s a Doctor with a capital D, but you never really thought of him as an _actual doctor_ before tonight.

“ **If it is alright with you, I would like to now apply pressure to various points of your body to see if there are any sensitive or painful areas,** ” he explains, sounding very technical.

“Do I have to take off my clothes?” you ask tiredly.

“ **That will not be necessary,** ” he refuses. “ **Please, lay on your back.** ”

His black silk sheets are so smooth and clean to the touch, and you’re so, so tired. How could you deny him?

You stretch out on the bed as his long hands go to work, poking and prodding harshly at all of your muscles in search of tender spots. Blushing when he hovered over your breasts, doubly so at the space between your thighs. You finally flinched when he jabbed your lower leg with his hard distals. He looks up at your expression with concern in his eye sockets.

“ **Did I treat you too roughly, my dear?** ” he asks.

“Sorry,” you apologize. “I guess my calves are sore. I walk around a lot,” you explain.

“ **Aha. It is no matter my dear, I am grateful I did not harm you. We are nearly finished here.** ”

“Alright,” you permit sleepily.

“ **Will you sit up once more?** ”

“… Do I _have_ to?” you whine.

“ **It is essential for the test.** ”

“… _Fine_.”

Once you’re seated on the edge of the bed again, you see him jot something down on his clipboard before setting it aside and withdrawing one last tool from the drawer in his nightstand.

It’s… A hammer? What’s he going to do with _that?_ You’re already tired of being poked all over, ow he’s going to hit you with it?

“ **I will now test your reflexes at the joints of your knees,** ” he consoles you. “ **Please relax _____, this will not hurt you.** ”

You try to relax, letting your legs hang off the side of the bed as instructed by Gaster. One careful tap just above your kneecap sends your left swinging outwards towards him.

No, actually. Right at him. He’s standing too close.

“OW! Ow, _shit_ , ow _OW!_ ”

“ **My dear-!** ”

Your foot obediently connects with Gaster’s own kneeling knee, and you flinch away as the pain starts to blossom from everywhere at once.

* * *

Sans is mystified by the wrapping around your foot the following morning. What the heck happened? Did his dad hurt you? Because if he did, well… He’s not sure what he’d do about it, to be honest.

“ **sweetheart, uh… can you tell me what happened?** ”

You blush, clearly embarrassed, and fold your arms, looking pointedly away from him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”


	4. Snarky Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MarinaRosette on the stream tonight requested some snarky Chara vs. Gaster, and adding Reader in was my own thought to create the three-way dialogue she could scoff at XD

“Tell me something that… _Scares_ you.”

Gaster mulls it over for a moment, tapping against the dinner table where he’s sat with you and the princess.

“ **I suppose,** ” he begins. “ **Hmm… Well, should anything happen to either of my sons, I would be beside myself with grief. The thought of harm coming to _either_ of them fills me with terror,** ” he shudders.

Chara snorts into her hands, drawing everyone’s eyes. Her eyes meet yours and she glances away.

“Did you say something, Chara?” you prompt.

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

Well, okay then. “Gaster, it’s your turn.”

“ **Very well,** ” he straightens. “ **Tell me something…** **That concerns you.** ”

“Finishing college,” you sigh.

“ **Are your classes going poorly?** ” he asks, surprised.

“No, no, my grades are fine. It’s not that. It’s more like… Am I in the right program? The right field, I mean? And am I going to be able to find a job once it’s all over and done with?”

“ **So it is merely general fretting about the future,** ” Gaster observes.

“ _’Fretting’_ ,” Chara huffs, rolling her eyes.

“Chara?” you ask, confused.

“Oh, _nothing_ ,” she mumbles.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, _whatever_.”

You raise a brow at the moody princess, then shrug and turn back to Gaster. “Tell me something… That makes you happy,” you ask of the Royal Scientist.

“Probably drowning puppies or something,” the princess mutters.

You gasp in shock. “ _Chara!_ ”

“ _What?_ It’s probably true.”

“ **My dear Princess,** ” Gaster interjects, a pained look on his face. “ **I must insist that I would _never_ do something so needlessly _cruel_.** ”

“Are you kidding? You’d probably shank a baby if you had the opportunity,” she spits. “You forget – I _know_ what you were _like_ Underground.”

“Chara, that’s really inappropriate-“ you attempt.

But the princess is _not having it_ today. “ _NO_. Do you have any idea what this monster has _done?_ I am _so tired_ of everyone pretending he’s some sort of nice guy? But in reality? He’s _not!_ ”

“ **My dear Princess, sincerely, I do regret-** “

“Come _off_ it Gaster, you’ve never regret anything in your life.”

You move to go between the two of them, but before you can Dr. Gaster stands from his seat, using his full height to intimidate the royal teenager from continuing her berating of the scientist.

“ **Princess Dreemurr,** ” he commands. “ **That is _enough_.** ”

“It’s _never_ enough with you. How many babies did you _experiment_ on down there?”

Gaster is appalled. “ **I have done _no such thing_ -**“

“Oh, _really?_ Maybe we should verify that with _Sans_ or _Papyrus_. You’re a _doctor, right?_ Doesn’t hurt to get a _second opinion_ , after all!”

“ _Chara_ , can you _please_ -“

“_____ honestly, what the hell are you thinking hanging out with this guy? He’s crazy _dangerous_ and _insane-!_ ”

Her loud protest is cut off once she is lifted from the floor by none other than the Royal Scientist himself. You slap a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from laughing at the shocked expression overtaking the princess’ face.

“ **I said that is _enough_ , Chara,**” Gaster orders, voice incredibly angry. You’ve never heard Gaster actually use her name before. “ **You will either _abandon_ this topic of discussion _at once_ , or not only will I tell your mother the Queen of the _trouble_ you have caused here tonight, but I will _also_ be forfeit that piece of chocolate cake we had set aside for your dessert.** ”

She crumples in his hands, curled up on herself and suddenly feeling more obedient at the potential loss of her cake. It’s taking _everything you have_ not to let a single giggle slip out.

He sets her down and she immediately stomps away, sending you a pointed look as she does. Once she’s out of the room, you look over at Gaster as he’s taken on a more solemn expression.

“ **I do apologize for the Princess’ behaviour tonight,** ” he says smoothly.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault,” you shrug. “Not sure what’s gotten into her all of a sudden.”

After helping Gaster pick up the plates from the table and being shooed away from the kitchen as he insisted he would clean them tonight, you head out into the livingroom to check on the kids.

And then you pause.

… How did Gaster get behind her so fast?


End file.
